The invention relates to a cable receiving unit for a cable portion.
Cable receiving units of this kind are usually plug-in connector elements, cable glands or the like, elements connected to a cable portion which, with pre-prepared cable portions, are sold as a ready-assembled cable assembly, or cable receiving units which are usually fitted in items of equipment and serve the purpose of establishing a connection between the equipment and a cable portion.
In the case of cable receiving units of this kind, there is often the problem of reliably transmitting to a user data concerning said units or an installation environment or specifications of said environment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to make such transmission of data reliable and easy to pick up.